The present invention generally relates to a toy and treat dispenser for household pets and, more specifically, to a tennis ball and treat dispenser that provide fun and exercise for dogs.
Canines and other pets are often bored and lack positive mental and physical challenges.
As can be seen, there is a need for a game that provides both fun and exercise for pets.